


若为自由故

by amazing6769



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing6769/pseuds/amazing6769





	1. Chapter 1

一个国王高高坐在石山顶，   
了望着萨拉密挺立于海外；   
千万只船舶在山下靠停，   
还有多少队伍全由他统率！   
他在天亮时把他们数了数，   
但日落的时候他们都在何处？

呵，他们而今安在？还有你呢，   
我的祖国？在无声的土地上，   
英雄的颂歌如今已沉寂——   
那英雄的心也不再激荡！   
难道你一向庄严的竖琴，   
竟至沦落到我的手里弹弄？

  
他们的祖国，本来是一个不存在的国度。  
世界地图上哪里都找不到它的踪迹，它在历史上也从未存在过。它只存在于疑似后人编纂的史诗，自相矛盾的考古证据，以及体系混乱的神话故事里。  
我们故事的主人公出生之时，他们的祖国A国，其实是B国的一部分。那个广袤的帝国，有着封闭的文化，森严的等级制度，说着不同语言，信仰不同宗教的人被划分为三六九等。有一些人是幸运的，即使他们说的是只有他们种族才能听懂的语言，信仰的上帝也跟帝国多数人信仰的不同，却因为有学识，有关系网络，能够帮助帝国的统治者与其他国家的政客商人沟通，逐渐掌握了权力和财富。随着时间流逝，他们形成一个特殊的阶层，被称为“法那尔人”。  
撒加和加隆，一对双生子，便诞生于法那尔人的家庭。他们的父亲是帝国边陲某个行政区的总督，之前几个孩子不是胎死腹中就是早早夭折，直到中年才得此二子，如获至宝。然而他很快就会发现，上天赐给他的礼物，带着些许瑕疵。小的那只精力旺盛，顽劣异常，大的那只虽然品性温良，却总是无条件地包庇自己的弟弟，替他收拾残局甚至是圆谎。他们如同生长在枝头的并蒂花，无法分离片刻，甚至是把一个带到亲戚家里住上两天，另一个也会哭闹不止，乃至害起病来。到了上学的年纪，两个孩子学业方面的表现迥然有别，撒加品学兼优，而加隆大起大落，时不时会被老师关禁闭。父亲为了能让他们各自独立发展，更重要的是不让顽劣的弟弟拖累优秀的哥哥，做出了影响他们一生的决定。双子年满十三岁之时，他便要把他们一个送往帝国的首都，千丘之城，另一个送往C国的首都，钢铁之都。  
C国彼时是世上最为强盛的帝国。但跟封闭保守的B国不同的是，C国已经高度工业化，将商业的触手伸向世界的各个角落，精明的法那尔人也是他们洽谈生意的对象，是他们撕开B国厚重的贸易壁垒的主要方式。父亲希冀着自己的孩子能够在C国学习到先进的知识，更加深入地了解他们的律法和制度，回来后为家族的海外贸易事业出力。但是与此同时，B国的统治者也需要加以讨好，把孩子送去帝国的首都，让后代在他们的眼皮底下学习和成长，是法那尔人向帝国效忠的方式。千丘之城是法那尔人所信仰的宗教的教会所在地，父亲计划着把顽劣的弟弟交给教会，让那些虔诚的神父好好鞭策他的灵魂，让他懂得什么是对上帝的敬畏之情。自然，前往钢铁之都的机会要留给哥哥，家族的未来都落在他那仍然瘦弱的肩头之上，他会成为家族的荣光。  
然而父亲的计划被无情地打乱了。得知自己必须与哥哥长年分离，而且还要被送到教会去，加隆爆发了有生以来最大的一次反叛，他先是砸了几尊古董小雕像，被毒打一顿后就开始绝食抗议。这绝食的时间远远超出了一个十三岁孩子能做到的程度，父母本以为他饿上一两天就会妥协，他硬是撑了一周多，虽然他们不知道的是，撒加一直在偷偷摸摸地给他送吃的。就在母亲几近崩溃，跪下哀求父亲放弃之前的计划，而父亲铁了心肠，即使失去一个儿子也在所不惜的时候，撒加出现在他们面前，恳求让自己去千丘之城，代替弟弟进入教会。  
年幼如他，已经可以有理有据地劝说父母，自己更加适合成为神职人员，而弟弟生来热爱自由的性格，能够让他更好地融入C国的人文环境。最后，他用从脸颊滑落而下的几滴晶莹眼泪，成功地击破了父亲的防线，让威严的总督溃不成军。他们的命运就这样被交换了。  
离别之日，加隆紧紧拽着兄长的衣襟，迟迟不肯放手。沉稳的哥哥再也遏制不住自己，两人相拥着痛哭，如同儿时那般肆无忌惮。他们都很清楚这一离别，便不知道何时能够再相见，仅能依靠书信穿越海峡和茫茫大陆。  
那时大陆战火蔓延，C国虽然处于战争状态，但因其地理位置特殊，海峡天堑将其与大陆隔开，熊熊战火没有烧到本土。就在硝烟弥漫的时候，加隆漂洋过海来到了钢铁之都，开始了他漫长的求学历程。在这座广漠的，雾气腾腾的大都市里，活跃着一部分从B国流亡出逃的商人和学者，他们自称为A国人，即使这个国家无论在地理上还是政治上都并不存在。加隆因为说着他们的语言，也被他们视为同族，以同胞之情相待。初期他借住在一个流亡历史学家的宅邸里，白发苍苍的学者视他如己出，不只教他本地的语言，也带着他阅读史书和古典文学。加隆每日都在经历那虚构的祖国给他带来的冲击，他开始重新认知他祖辈的文化和历史，包括他那位向帝国效忠的总督父亲从未给他讲述过的故事，关于帝国怎样屠戮他的先人，将他的族人降为三等公民，再培养出“法那尔人”这个特殊阶层来进行管理。  
少年人的心中经历着认同的撕裂，他既为自己生于特权阶层而羞愧，又为自己的祖先创造出的文化而荣耀。入读公学之后，作为异乡人，他遭受到了本土学生的集体欺凌，他们嘲笑他的古怪口音，留得过长的头发，还有那过于“东方化”的面容。暴烈的脾气让他跟欺凌者之间狠狠打了几架，然而被关禁闭的只有他而已。对于禁闭习以为常的少年，在四面只有光秃秃石壁的冰冷房间里，跪着向上帝起誓，愿流着他祖先血脉的人，说着他的语言的人，不再受到欺侮与压迫。  
自此之后，加隆在学业上突飞猛进，个人作风却越见形骸放浪，仿佛在刻意嘲弄公学的刻板纪律。在校园之外，他积极投身于社交界，结识了众多文艺青年，不再局限于他那些流亡而来的族人。出众的容貌和出格的谈吐，令他在钢铁之都的社交圈渐渐有了名声，虽然未必是积极的方面。入读大学之后，他搬离了历史学家的老宅子，租了个套房，一通翻修之后，便在市中心办起了艺术沙龙。表面上是爱好古典文化的青年的聚会，实际上是在聚集有志于推动A国独立的社会力量。沙龙里，加隆总是身着带有强烈民族风格的花袍子，宽大的白袖，长长的金发上缠着花头巾和各种金灿灿的坠饰，抽着镶嵌翡翠的水烟，在一群黑鸦鸦的绅士中间显得格外扎眼。他把自己变成了一个民族文化的符号，并且丝毫不在意别人投向他的目光中的怪异，质疑，或是爱慕。  
前来沙龙做客的众多年轻人中，有这样一位浑身都不自在的客人。他年仅十六，祖父是从B国流亡而来的商人，理论上来说与加隆是同族。但因年代久远，他又从未踏足故土，早已无法听懂加隆的语言，对祖辈的文化更是一窍不通。他浑身上下最像A国人的地方，只有他的名字，拉达曼迪斯。他顶着这么一个充满异域风情的名字，坐在同乡的沙龙里，听着他们用自己的母语相谈甚欢，却满脸茫然。奇装异服、特立独行的加隆给他带来的文化冲击非同小可，这让他对自己那不存在的母国产生了深深的怀疑，如果同族人都是这般放浪不羁的德行，那么他宁可不去掺和民族独立的这摊浑水，毕竟C国才是他法律上的祖国。  
沙龙的主人，早已遗忘了这个拘谨寡言的少年。他忙于与那些名字前面带着头衔或爵位的人交好，说服他们把口袋里的钱投给一个地下组织，该组织的使命就是把资金和武器输入到意图独立的人群手里，鼓动他们反抗B国的统治，建立起真正属于他们的国家。加隆自大学时代加入这个地下组织开始，就成为了组织对外宣传的关口，他如同一道流动的文化奇观，为他少年时立下的誓言而倾尽一切。  
大陆上那场卷入几十个国家的漫长战争，在加隆二十三岁那年，终于宣告结束了。钢铁之都内部，却悄然酝酿着一场革命的风暴。大陆重新划定的新秩序的蓝图里，仍然没有A国的影子，它还是只能存在于神话与传说之中。即使流亡海外的A国人在几个大国的内部努力游说，他们的诉求仍然被忽略了。愤怒与失望，促使激进派复国主义者做出了决定，趁停战之后诸国力量虚弱，发起独立运动。  
此时在遥远的千丘之城，撒加仍在教会里过着平静的生活。如他所预料的那般，聪颖的天资和良好的家庭背景，为他赢得了教会首领的信赖，他得以跟在首领身边接受教导。教会里充斥着跟他一样的法那尔人，教权已经被他们的阶级所垄断，而他们对此心照不宣。恢弘的教堂里，他们祈祷或冥思，俨然是上帝自由的子民。但他们只要离开法那尔人聚居的区域，进入到千丘之城的其他城区，就沦为了边缘群体，只能对他们的信仰遮遮掩掩，说话也要低声下气。撒加觉得这很荒谬，千丘之城那延绵不绝的山峦与海岸线，曾经震慑他的惊人之美，在他眼中也逐渐变得扭曲了起来。他只能不断深入学术的象牙塔，在先贤的文字里寻求答案，在与师长的谈话中获得心灵的宁静。他在寻求改变这个不公平的世界的力量，这种力量可能来自于思想，也可能来自于权力。这种对思想和权力的欲望深埋于内心，无人知晓这个谦逊低调的年轻神父在构建着怎样宏伟的蓝图。  
但是远方遽然卷起的风暴，将他的构想击得粉碎。大陆停战协议签订仅数年之后，远离千丘之城的边境发生了小规模暴动。B国的统治者一如既往地采取了严厉镇压的方案，但并没有扑灭动乱的火焰，反而让其越烧越烈。“民族的独立”，反叛者打着对于他们来说过于陌生的旗帜，自下而上地蔓延。让千丘之城的统治者尤为震惊的是，边境的几个总督也把枪口掉转过来，对准了首都。几百年来，这个如同一盘散沙的民族还未形成过如此规模的叛变，或者应该说，革命。  
千丘之城的教会马上对此次暴动发表公开声明。撒加注视着自己的老师一笔一笔地在纸上写着谴责革命的语句，呼吁信仰他们的上帝的人们放下武器，用和平手段来解决问题。他看不到老师的表情，只知他下笔有如千钧般沉重。  
教会反对的声明扩散到了整个大陆，但是并没有减缓革命扩张的速度。从最初的一个行省扩张到数个行省，反叛的力量迅速地占领了这些行政区的主要城市。B国的军队被节节逼退，眼看着就要失去对几十万人口的控制权。  
革命的烈火还远远没有烧到千丘之城，但鲜血已经开始在这座古城里流淌。帝国的统治者以教会“劝阻不力”为由，将教会首领关押了起来。在全副武装的军队之前，神父们手无寸铁，无法反抗，只能眼睁睁地看着他们的师长被拖走。两周后，教会首领走上了绞刑架。在市中心的广场上，在数万双眼睛的注视下。撒加站在人群的前列，他想要扭过头去，不去看死亡降临在如同他父亲的那个人身上的时刻，但他从头到尾都死死瞪着绞架，直至双目酸痛发红，泪流满面。  
这次公开的行刑，就此拉开了一场血腥屠戮的帷幕，撒加的同族皆有可能成为被屠杀的对象。无论是底层的平民，或是富裕的商人，还是神职人员，全都逃不过统治者报复式的清洗。他们仿佛是要以千丘之城里这些人的性命，用来要挟边境的叛乱者。  
他们的威胁还是起到了作用。撒加的父亲，在得知教会首领被绞死的消息之后，即刻向帝国的统治者表示，他绝对不会加入叛乱者的队伍，并且会严厉镇压他的辖区之内的动乱，只求放过他在千丘之城的长子的性命。他的求情产生了微弱的效果，在神职人员被一批接着一批地带走，再也没有回来的情况下，撒加仍然留在教会里，勉力支撑着教会的日常运转。他为那些失去亲人悲痛万分的人们祷告，替他们主持仪式，但都是在隐秘的情况下，偷偷摸摸地进行。  
当他的兄长笼罩在死亡的阴霾之下的时候，加隆已经踏上了前往B国动乱地区的商船，跟随他的还有几十个年轻人，他们全都豪情满怀，为民族独立的光明未来而热血沸腾。他们大多是流亡商人的后裔，也有一部分没有A国血统，但热爱古典文化的文艺青年。加隆的法那尔人的身份，让他显得尤为特殊。他的同行者替他担忧，因为他的总督父亲已经选择了镇压革命，而加隆的兄长身在千丘之城，随时有可能会遭受屠戮。但是加隆似乎对此毫不在意，他仍然向未来的战友传达着革命的热忱，仿佛没有什么可以阻挡他。  
他们的船只抵达了一座地势险恶的半岛。这里群山起伏，地形复杂，B国军队的控制力相对较弱，也是独立的星火最早燃起的地区之一。他们在这里跟一位绰号“提奥老头儿”的将军会合，投奔到了他的旗下。他已年过半百，出身于军人之家，在大陆战争时期，他率领着一支民兵队伍，为C国的军队效力，因而跟C国保持着良好关系。他在大陆战争时期积累的实战经验，也让他在独立初期的几场战争中取得了胜绩。然而提奥老头儿对这些千里迢迢赶来支援革命的志愿者很不以为然，他咬着烟斗，说他们都是没见过血的瓜娃子。  
年轻人无法反驳，只能乖乖听他训斥，然后把自己从C国带来的那一套东西全都扔到脑后，开始像个普通的民兵那样，在泥里摸爬滚打着训练。但是加隆知道自己能做的比这个更多，他单独找到提奥老头儿，说他可以试着去游说那些尚未加入革命的法那尔家族，让他们成为革命的支持者。将军对他的毛遂自荐没有表现出多大的热情，山羊胡下藏着一丝嘲讽的笑容，这反而更加激发了加隆的斗志。试试看吧，毛头小子。将军言简意赅地说。  
于是加隆把留了十几年的金色长发给一刀割断，摘掉了那些金灿灿的坠饰，把长发和首饰都给当掉，钱捐给了缺医少药的当地医院。他把自己打扮得像个中规中矩的政客或是律师，开始朝着那些尚未卷入革命的地区进发，而他的首个目的地，是他父亲统治的行政区。  
这个行政区从文化上来说，应该也是A国的一部分，但它的主体种族相对边缘和保守，在独立运动中摇摆不定。他的父亲的反对革命的立场，牢牢压制住了这个地区的独立势力，让它始终沉寂至今。他用总督次子的身份，没有遭到多少阻拦就进入了首府，回到了自己日思夜想的老宅子里。父母见到他，先是悲喜交加，又抱又亲。但父亲很快就甩给他一个响亮的耳光。即使他在书信中隐瞒不报，只说自己学业一切顺利，父亲也早已听闻了风声，他在C国进行地下活动，支援独立运动。这可能会把哥哥害死。父亲如是怒斥。他们家族要是表露出任何对帝国的不忠，最先成为牺牲者的，就会是在千丘之城的撒加。  
加隆沉默了。至爱之人与革命之间的选择，对于他来说过于沉重。他未能开口请求父亲加入革命的阵营，却发现自己已经被父亲软禁了起来。父亲似乎打定了主意，要把他一直关到革命结束为止。他在发现父亲意图的当日深夜，利用家中仆人对自己的一时心软，翻窗逃了出去。但他很清楚，他再也回不了家了。  
从此之后，他改了自己的名字与姓氏，抹去了跟家族的所有关联，也尽量不让自己的肖像画出现在任何公开出版的刊物上。他甚至有意地损害自己原本俊美的容颜，让它变得粗粝，肮脏，伤痕累累。他只希望撒加仍然跟儿时记忆中的那般美好，这样人们就不会把他们联系起来。  
初次游说就此遭遇了惨败。但他仍然没有放弃。他在观望独立形势的各个地区不断游走，散播革命的理念，以提奥老头儿的名义，跟那些摇摆不定的总督谈话，向他们阐述加入革命的必要性。之前起义军势如破竹的战绩，确实打动了一部分人，这其中就有西阿岛的统治者。他们同意加入独立运动，宣布从B国脱离。  
然而他们没有想到的是，这座岛屿已经被选定成为牺牲品。  
B国突然用军舰封锁了西阿岛，然后大规模的军队登陆，迅速占领了城市和村镇。西阿岛根本还没来得及组织起有效的军事反抗，就已经被牢牢摁住，动弹不得。岛上的居民本以为这是一次普通的威慑行动，但是接下来噩梦开始了。军队开始了大屠杀。街头血流成河，反抗的男人被枪打死或被军刀刺死，哭嚎的女人被拖出来，扔到船上，当成奴隶贩卖。  
加隆跟着一小拨自发武装起来的民兵，在城市里坚持打了几天巷战，但很快就被逼到绝境。力量差距过于悬殊，而他们很快就要弹尽粮绝。西阿岛的统治者早已投降，但帝国并没打算放过他们。这座岛必须变为人间地狱，若非如此，则不足以震慑独立运动的起义者。  
丢失了又一座街垒，不得不在城中仓皇奔走，躲避军队搜索的时候，加隆敲响了D国领馆的大门。D国是这个大陆上，强盛程度仅次于C国的国度。独立运动爆发之后，D国民众对独立也抱持着同情的态度，但是碍于与B国的外交关系，官方始终没有明确表态。加隆并不知道领馆里还有没有人，他只想要找到一个能够给他们提供短暂庇护的地方。他敲着门，绝望地求救，这时大门开了道缝，露出一张惨白的脸。  
那是卡妙，领馆里仅剩的最后一个书记官。其他人在屠杀刚开始的时候就逃走了，B国的军人没给他们造成多大麻烦，毕竟B国还未准备要卷入跟D国的战争。而最后留下来的这个年轻人，出于某种正义感，想要记录下大屠杀究竟造成多少伤亡，只不过目睹了几次街头横尸的惨状，他就觉自己仿佛已不在人间。加隆敲响大门之时，他正在整理行李和材料，准备离开。敲门声让他心惊胆战，而加隆在门外的求救更是让他内心形同撕裂。如果为这些反抗的武装人员提供庇护，B国的军人也许不会再对他那么客气，直接把他当作反叛者一起处决。只有一个牺牲者，也不足以让他的祖国为此出兵。然而拒绝开门，眼睁睁地看着这些人被屠戮，他做不到。  
他颤抖着，最终还是打开了沉重的铁门，让这几十个精疲力竭，遍体鳞伤的武装人员进入领馆。这里面有几人伤势严重，他帮忙着包扎了一阵，手忙脚乱，弄得满身是血，然后找个角落暗自干呕。加隆发现了他的异样，想要安抚一下，但他自己很快就被“接下来应该怎么办”的问题给淹没了。  
不到一个小时后，领馆的大门就再次被咣咣敲响。他们很清楚这次敲门的是谁。卡妙把带血的外套给脱去，又擦了擦脸上的血渍，让这些躲在领馆里的人全都上二楼去，然后他就沉着冷静地独自走向门厅。  
门外黑压压地堵着B国的军人，他们十分客气地要求书记官交出他藏匿的那些反叛者。而卡妙不慌不忙地告诉他们，如果他们在这里强行闯入，杀了领馆的人员，就等同于对D国宣战。他的祖国曾经是B国在这个大陆上最重要也最强大的盟友，历史上曾有两次，其他大国都与B国为敌的时候，D国仍然与B国建立了盟约。现在因为镇压独立运动，B国已经接近四面楚歌，要是再违背外交协议，引发对外战争，想必上头也会让他们这些人吃不了兜着走。  
他说得十分客气，却字字犀利。那些军人虽然听得似懂非懂，却也明白事关重大，不敢轻举妄动，于是他们悻悻地离开了。加隆在二楼死死地抓着枪柄，随时准备在那些军人冲进领馆的时候朝楼梯开枪，但楼下传来大门咣当合上的声音之后，就一片寂静。许久之后，他们才谨慎地下楼，发现那个看似冷静的书记官，已经瘫倒在门边，一句话也说不出来了。  
次日凌晨，他们穿过被重重封锁的街巷，冲到海边，登上了最后一批撤离的D国商船。但这一路上他们又折损了十几人。卡妙和加隆幸存了下来，他们站在甲板上，注视着夜色中逐渐远离的西阿岛。  
愿我们再见之时，你已经是一个自由的人。离别的时候，卡妙这样对他说。而加隆的人生，却因为着在西阿岛上见过的人间地狱，彻底地改变了。

  
这场有计划的大屠杀，吞噬了将近三万生命，四万多人被掳为奴隶。卡妙回到他的祖国之后，以亲历者的名义，发表了记录所见所闻的文章，引发了公众的强烈反响。在诸多愤怒的读者之中，有一位年轻的画家，他将卡妙笔下的文字转化为了浓墨重彩的巨幅油画，其新颖的表达形式，在艺术圈掀起了风暴。  
这股风暴席卷了整个大陆。描绘大屠杀的油画被印在报纸上，传单上，飘洒在街头巷尾，民众对B国的憎恶之情被推向新的高峰。他们本就对这个与他们信仰不同的古老帝国怀有成见，于是他们对于想要脱离帝国独立的民族也产生了同理心。我们应当出兵支援这些为自由而战的人们，民众的声音变得越来越强烈，但大陆的主要国家还没有做好卷入战争的准备，他们仍在观望革命的局势。  
官方的按兵不动，并不能阻止民间力量的活跃。不断有志愿者成群结队前往B国的动乱地区，这里面有的人带来了金钱和武器，也有的人带来了知识。他们如同加隆一样，投奔到了提奥老头儿的旗下，这位两鬓斑白的将军作为独立运动的英雄，在他国的名声越发响亮。但是谁也没有预料到的是，他的声名在外，反而成为了深重的隐患。  
加隆从西阿岛返回了半岛。他离开的时候意气风发，自以为能够挥斥方遒，回来的时候却遍体鳞伤，神色阴郁。他向提奥老头儿要一杆枪，他从未如此想要成为真正的军人，而非在云端飘着的贵族，自以为能够用华丽的言辞去改变革命。西阿岛被他的游说拖进了地狱，他将始终无法忘却。他像渴求水源的将死之人那般渴求着复仇。将军仍然挂着嘲讽的微笑，把他复仇的念头给摁了下去，让他去接待那些远道而来的志愿者。把你见到的说给他们听，让那些凑热闹的瓜娃子离开。老头儿如是说。  
疲惫且失望，加隆凶神恶煞地面对国际志愿者，他用恶毒的语言打击他们的理想，让他们还未真正接触革命，就见识到了革命的污秽与复杂。西阿岛大屠杀发生后的一个半月，有一批八十人左右的志愿者登陆了半岛。他们沉默且井然有序，为首的是一个身材高大的年轻人，他看到迎接的是加隆的时候，愣怔了片刻，脸色忽白忽红。但加隆早已认不出这个青年是谁了，他粗暴地把登记表格甩到对方脸上，直到他看到了表格上填写的信息。  
拉达曼迪斯，C国陆军少尉。而他带来的志愿者，皆为正规军人。他们没有身着军装，全都以便服示人，但他们的军人气质，仍然透过他们的站姿与神情，无声地流露出来。  
当年那个在加隆的沙龙里浑身都不自在的十六岁少年，现在已经从C国的皇家军事学院毕业了。西阿岛大屠杀发生的时候，他正在C国的殖民地服役，离西阿岛只有几百公里之遥。他目睹着装满劫掠来的奴隶的商船靠岸，却因为上头的命令，无法上前拦截。少时所不能理解的民族情感，渐渐地在陆军少尉的心中复苏了。他体会到了流亡异国的祖辈的悲痛，也终于明白了把自己变为一道民族文化奇观的加隆，究竟在追逐着什么。他向军部写信，要求出兵援助A国的独立运动，但上头迟迟不给他答复。  
大屠杀掀起舆论的风暴之后，他终于得到了一纸密令。上级要求他带着部下，以普通志愿者的身份前去援助，务必不能向敌人泄露自己的军人身份，否则就有可能引发C国和B国的战争。于是拉达曼迪斯脱去了自己的鲜红军装，初次踏上了母国的土地。他几乎完全不会说这里的语言，对于眼见之贫穷、蒙昧与混乱，他始终紧蹙眉头，不知自己是否做了正确的决定。  
加隆对于这群职业军人，仍然满怀嘲讽，觉得他们像一群呆头呆脑的，水土不服的锡兵。他带着拘谨的拉达曼迪斯去见将军，提奥老头儿却对少尉热情有加，仿佛换了个人。操着生硬的C国语言，他磕磕绊绊地跟少尉讨论军事训练的方法，最后他拍板决定，先拨给拉达曼迪斯五百人来训练，让加隆全程协助。  
将鱼龙混杂的民兵通过训练变成正规军队，是将军日思夜想的事情。但是对于加隆和拉达曼迪斯两个人来说，这是彻头彻尾的噩梦。他们天生性格上的差异，让他们在合作的过程中矛盾频发。加隆蔑视规则，拉达曼迪斯视规则为圭臬，加隆喜欢跟普通士兵打成一片，拉达曼迪斯与下属泾渭分明，绝不往来。他们白天勉强维持着表面上的合作，晚上则在营房里用两种混在一起的语言互骂傻逼。原本加隆除了协助训练，还肩负着教会拉达曼迪斯他的母语的使命，但几个星期下来，少尉单词没学会多少个，繁花似锦的粗话倒是学了一堆。  
然而加隆很快就意识到，比起给他一杆枪，与职业军人日夜相处，才是提升军事素养的捷径。而他的暴烈脾气，也很快磨平了拉达曼迪斯身上那点军官老爷的孤傲劲儿，让这个异乡人迅速地融入了民兵的圈子里。在他们难以称得上愉快，却火花迸射的合作期里，一支训练有素的队伍被逐渐打磨成型。  
眼见着起义军正规化的进程在不断加速，突如其来的变故，却将这两个逐渐接受对方的搭档推入深渊。  
他们的将军，被新成立的国民议会囚禁了起来。  
早在加隆前往西阿岛之前，宣布脱离帝国统治的几个行政区就已建立起了国民议会，并着手组建新政府。这个全新的国家应当以什么形式进行管理，由谁管理，却始终无法得到共识。几百年来如同一盘散沙的民族，在此刻暴露出了它固有的缺陷。提奥老头儿在国际上的声望，以及他对军权的掌控，引发了他的政敌的忌惮。在第二次国民会议结束之后，他被请去参与密谈，就再也没从开会的那栋别墅里走出来。  
他留在半岛上的军队，登时没了主心骨。讽刺的是，帝国似乎得到了风声，在将军被囚后不到一个月，即对半岛展开大规模进攻。国民议会匆匆派遣了几个高阶军官过来，接管提奥老头儿的军队。加隆凭着敏锐的政治直觉，看破了国民议会打的算盘，他们想要在这场战争中尽可能消耗掉提奥老头儿的兵力，让他在新政府中的力量被削弱。  
第一波交锋过后，起义军损失惨重。为了不让自己和朝夕相处的士兵成为政治斗争的牺牲品，加隆站了出来，呼吁士兵们跟他进入莽莽群山，与帝国的军队进行游击作战，不要听从国民议会的指挥。这反叛的宣言如同在沸腾的热油里砸下一块巨石，军队被撕裂成了两派，一派认为脱离国民议会的监管只会让革命进一步分裂，另一派认为听任议会折腾下去，只会白白消耗掉有生力量，导致半岛全面沦陷。  
就连加隆也没有想到的是，那个视命令高于一切的陆军少尉，站在了自己的身边。拉达曼迪斯眼见着训练出的士兵因为愚蠢的决策而死去，内心痛苦万分却无从表露。他沉默的选择，也激励了那些跟着他前来援助革命的军人，还有那些受过训练的士兵。最终他们带走了三百多人。国民议会派来的军官下了将加隆和拉达曼迪斯枪决的命令，却无人愿意执行，只能眼睁睁地看着他们剥下起义军的肩章，掷于地面，然后离去。  
帝国的攻势越发凶猛，心猿意马的国民议会指挥的军队节节败退，很快半岛就接近沦陷，只留下部分地势险恶的山区没有被攻破。帝国军队继续北上，逼近国民议会所在的首都。数年建起的高塔几近崩塌，只用了不到三个月的时间。  
在此危难之际，加隆成为了游击队的精神领袖。经历过人间地狱的他坚定且狂热，无论是在多么极端恶劣的状况之下，弹尽粮绝，缺医少药，他都能激励士兵继续战斗下去。而沉默寡言的陆军少尉是他坚实的后盾。人们愿意追随加隆，却愿意听从拉达曼迪斯，前者如烈火照亮荆棘之路，后者如基石支撑他们前行。  
革命面临着全面失败的危机，游击队伍反而在不断壮大。从起义军中叛逃的士兵，在陆陆续续地加入他们，那些不愿再被帝国统治的平民，也逃到深山里去寻找他们。他们呢喃着加隆的名字，称他是古代英雄再世，即使他们对加隆究竟是怎样的人一无所知。再一次地，加隆被抽象成了符号，被他人解读与阐释。他十分清楚这一点，而他必须成为符号与旗帜，别无选择。  
从三百多人到两千人，急速的扩张也导致他们的队伍再一次变得鱼龙混杂。许多新加入的士兵只是想要活命，他们既没有经过最基本的训练，也缺乏作战经验，在出现伤亡后很容易崩溃，继而叛逃。负责军事训练的拉达曼迪斯，承担着沉重的压力。某次与帝国军队恶战的过程中，一个之前的逃兵被抓获，他向敌人出卖了游击队的位置，带着一支千人部队前来围剿。他的背叛给游击队带来了灾难性的后果，凭借着对地形的熟悉，他们勉强逃离了敌人的包围，以死伤一百多人的代价。拉达曼迪斯决定现场处决这个逃兵，以示警戒。他用枪口抵着叛徒的后脑勺，亲手扣下了扳机，冷静且决断。只有加隆知道，在那个深夜里，他是怎样颤栗着辗转难眠。  
山洞深处，被几块破布隔开的，勉强能够称之为房间的角落里，加隆无声地抱住了他。  
此后对于前来投奔游击队的人，他们都严加审核，无论来者如何苦苦哀求都不为所动。对于那些不符合要求的入伍者，他们不然粗暴地赶走，不然直接监禁起来，以防他们是帝国派来的奸细。然而加隆很快给一个不合格的入伍者破了例。  
此人仅有十四岁，看起来也许十三岁都不到。长年的流浪生活让他显得瘦小孱弱，乱蓬蓬的金发绞缠在脸上。这个流浪儿宣称跟他们是同族，生于长于帝国首都千丘之城，是个无父无母的孤儿。而他之所以千里迢迢逃到半岛的深山里来，是因为在首都见着自己的同族被屠杀，想要加入起义军，反抗帝国暴政。他把千丘之城发生的屠戮描述得活灵活现，让负责审核的人一头雾水，搞不清他到底是不是细作。派这样一个小不点儿来刺探军情，敌人的思路也着实清奇。就在他要被赶走的时候，他突然瞪大了眼睛，然后猛地扑到一个人身上，死死抱住不放。  
被扑了个满怀的人，正是前来视察征兵状况的加隆。他错愕地看着怀中的流浪儿，更让他错愕的是小毛孩儿开始哭了起来，说自己总算找到了亲人。哪来的亲人？  
把流浪儿脏兮兮的脸蛋给擦干净之后，加隆心里咯噔了一下。那张原本白净的面庞，跟他记忆里的十三岁兄长有几分神似之处，而那孩子开口说出的话更是如同晴天霹雳。他自称是千丘之城教会的神父的私生子，而神父的名字，正是撒加。他不知自己的母亲是谁，只知道母亲给他留下了一封信和一个挂坠，信里说他的父亲是撒加，挂坠里放着一绺漂亮的金发。他在千丘之城的贫民窟里长大，目不识丁，还是别人把那封信读给他听，他才去教会寻找自己的父亲。他在弥撒仪式上见到了撒加，后者显然并不认识他，在他表明自己身份之后也只是客客气气地把孩子从教堂给请了出去。他仍然孤苦伶仃，直到屠戮开始之后从千丘之城偷偷摸摸逃了出来，漂到半岛上，碰到了跟神父长得一模一样的长官。  
您跟我的父亲肯定是亲兄弟。孩子一边抹着泪一边说，他的眼泪，连同着那神似少年时期的撒加的面孔，让加隆心绪难平，却难以说服冷眼旁观的拉达曼迪斯。少尉低声提醒他，这样的流浪儿往往以行骗为生，捏造故事不过信手拈来。但是这个孩子确实在千丘之城见过撒加，这点加隆深信不疑。仅仅是这样就已经足够。  
他拉着这个叫米罗的孩子，急切地问着，千丘之城现在情势如何，教会如何在重压之下生存，撒加的近况如何，等等等等。孩子乱七八糟地答着，不乏自相矛盾的地方，只有在描述做弥撒仪式的撒加的时候，能具体到他穿着怎样的黑色长袍，是怎样走上神坛的，又是怎样带着信众祈祷的。他有模有样地学着他的“父亲”说话，话只学了一半，便不知所措地停了下来。而他面前那威严的长官，已经迅速地别过头去，肩膀微微颤抖。  
此时远在千丘之城的撒加，还不知道自己添了一个儿子。神职人员的数量在不断减少，教会几乎已经成为一具空壳，他不得不日夜无休地伏案工作，方能维持教会运转。眼见着同僚与信徒从人间蒸发，他却无法为他们悲悼。帝国遣来的士兵日夜在大教堂前逡巡，名曰保护，实为监视，防止教会跟革命势力接头。撒加作为边境行政区的总督之子，更是他们重点监视的对象，他已然成为了帝国的人质，一举一动皆在控制之下。  
自革命爆发后，撒加就再也没有收到加隆的来信。他关于自己孪生兄弟的全部信息来源，只有父母定期从边境寄来的信件。他们在信中说加隆一切都好，在C国学业顺利，现正在攻读法学博士。但是撒加已经隐约猜到了什么，千言万语，也只能在回信中答复，祝他在异国一切安好。他知道他的全部家书都会被拆开来仔细审核，然后再重新封上。加隆的名字在信纸上逐渐隐匿而去，如同一道不能被碰触的伤疤，稍有牵动，便会崩裂流血。  
帝国军队进行大规模反扑的时候，撒加对发生在遥远半岛的战争，全然不知情。千丘之城像是笼罩在一层厚厚的氤氲雾气之中，时光在这里不疾不徐地流动，闭锁在教堂里的神父们，低着头缓缓而行。他仍然一丝不苟地主持每场仪式，聆听教徒的告解。他不曾预料到的是，就在那狭小的忏悔室里，他的命运被遽然扭转。  
某个冬日，临近日落之时，他在大教堂的忏悔室里接待了当天的最后一个告解者。对方坐进来后沉默了许久，然后才用极低的音量对神父说，革命现在陷入了严重的分裂，他们认为需要动用上帝的力量，也就是教会的力量，来弥合不同政治派别之间的分歧。但是地方教会哪一个都不具备这样的能力，他们那不存在的祖国已经分裂了太长时间，它从来就不是一个真正的国家。  
他们的民族所信仰的宗教，中心仍然在千丘之城。唯有千丘之城的教会，能够弥补这道分裂的鸿沟。撒加一言不发地坐在黑暗里，他已经明白了不速之客的来意。他仍然记得他的师长走向绞刑架的模样。革命吞噬掉了他所爱的人们，而它现在要来吞噬他了。  
他起身离开忏悔室送客，用无声的回答表示拒绝。转眼间从柱子后闪现出了两个人影，随即他就在胃部挨了重重一拳，狠厉且精准，足以让他两眼发黑倒下去。  
他不记得那些伪装成信徒的革命者是怎样抬着他，骗过教堂门口的士兵，谎称神父突然晕倒，要带他去看医生的，也不记得他是怎样被塞进一辆马车，快马加鞭冲向城外的。待他痛苦地呻吟着醒转过来，夜幕已经降临在千丘之城，万千灯火点缀于起伏丘陵的壮阔美景，在他的视野里不断蔓延开来。  
那一刻，他从未如此清楚地认识到，他将再也回不到这座城市了。


	2. Chapter 2

  
他那迫不得已的流亡，一路仓皇向北。无人告诉他目的地，他也不言语。  
起初他被反绑着双手，嘴里还堵着腥臭的碎布，蜷缩在马车的角落里，一动也不动。后来有人担心他会因此窒息，便把那碎布除去，随后又松开了绳索，他仍毫无反应，只是在黑暗中睁着一双灼灼蓝眼。  
他们流亡途中经历了不止一次盘查，撒加沉默地配合着革命者编造出的种种谎言。在帝国边境的森严哨卡，他被要求扯下遮着脸庞的头巾，负责搜查的大胡子士兵盯着他看了许久。我知道你是谁。那个士兵嘶声对他说，随后便向长官报告，这队旅人没有问题，可以放行。  
他还是离开了他从未离开过的帝国领土，进入了毗邻的E国。后来他才知道，就在他们离境的那个小镇，曾发生过两次屠杀。一次是为了屠杀他的族人，另一次是为了屠杀反对屠杀的人们。并非他的族人，却站出来呼吁和平的人们，死在了弯刀之下。那个明知他是叛逃的异教徒，却放走他的士兵，也许是那两次屠杀的见证者。  
马车疾驰于冰雪尚未消融的茫茫原野，他终于知道了目的地究竟是哪里。位于黑海之畔，被称为黑海明珠的港口城市，现在已经成为了革命的据点之一。E国的主流宗教与他的族人信奉的宗教相同，因而E国也成为了支持独立运动的主要力量。意外的是，之前他以为已经从人间消失的十几位神职人员，竟在城中的大教堂等待着他们。看到撒加步履沉重地走进圣堂，他们也惊骇万分。总督之子绝无可能加入革命，他的家族可能因此面临灭顶之灾。然而撒加就这样站在了他们面前，面容苍白，笑得辛辣而又凄凉。  
是的，我的父亲将会成为这场伟大革命的牺牲者。他说。这句话如同一道谶言，半个月之后，千丘之城传来消息，边境行政区的总督因为监管不力，被送上了断头台。数十年为帝国效忠的誓言，抵不过一夜奔逃。这次他甚至未能流下一滴眼泪。  
从帝国逃亡而出的神职人员，于黑海之畔重新组建起了教会。撒加的加入，使得临时教会运转得更为高效。除了侍奉上帝，他们还肩负着沉重的政治责任——用宗教的力量，来弥合新生的，四分五裂的国度。彼时帝国军队正在包围国民议会所在的首都，他们无法派遣教士前往，只能一封接着一封地给国民议会写信，要求他们释放被软禁的将军，团结起所有能够团结的力量。另一方面，他们也在试图游说那些同情革命的大国，让他们派遣正规军队去支援革命。为他们提供据点的E国是首要游说目标，远在大陆另一端的C国和D国，也是要争取的对象。  
沉默寡言的撒加，突然要求成为遣往C国的使者。他说自己的胞弟正在那里研习法律，已有近二十年未能见面，他希望能借此机会见上一面，告知父亲离世的消息。言语中极度克制的悲痛，几乎无法被觉察，却足以令人心颤栗。他的请求得到了批准，不多时他便踏上了前往钢铁之都的客船。  
正当撒加沿着他的兄弟当年求学的道路在海上漂泊，半岛的莽莽群山间，加隆仍在不断扩充游击队的规模。随着人数增长到三千之众，起初的游兵散勇，正在逐渐绞成一股不容忽视的力量。他对革命的狂热，如烈性的传染病那般，感染了他们，让他们面对死亡仍能嬉笑。但是始终有人对名为加隆的热病免疫。拉达曼迪斯会在加隆发表极具煽动性的演说的时候，笔挺地背手立于一旁。四下无人的时候，他会用C国的语言低声提醒他，莫要忘了国民议会仍没有覆灭，将军还在他们手里。加隆只是笑着，在他发烫的面颊上留下两个吻，仿佛问好，又仿佛告别。  
迅速膨胀的游击队中，被破格录取的小流浪儿，也很快找到了自己的位置，那就是长官的身旁。米罗成为了加隆的勤务兵，替长官在军中传递信息，整理杂务，照顾起居。然而与其说是他在照顾长官的起居，毋宁说是加隆在抚养他，代替他那始终缺席的“父亲”。他不能读写，加隆便攒下军中紧缺的纸和笔，给他在纸上一个个描出字母来，教他如何拼写单词。他比其他士兵要来得瘦小许多，始终没有合身的军装可穿，袖子空荡荡地在细细的胳膊上晃荡，加隆就笨拙地拿起针线，给他改军装。在加隆把自己的手指戳成筛子之后，拉达曼迪斯实在看不下去，偷偷给他补齐了针脚。  
事实证明，改军装完全是多此一举。少年仿佛雨后拔节的新笋，咔咔地窜起了个子，没几个月改好的军装就不合身了。加隆又不得不把缝起来的部分拆掉，剪断那整齐美观的针脚的时候，他还啧啧惋惜了一番，虽然他仍不知那就是身边的陆军少尉的杰作。而米罗汲取知识的速度，比他长高的速度还要快，他不知餍足地索求着，哪怕是帝国军队散播的污蔑革命的传单，他都能读得津津有味。C国的走狗，他大声朗读着传单。走狗是什么意思？他问道，不知道为啥他的长官捂住了他的嘴，而少尉的脸色变得铁青。  
米罗几乎是一刻不停地发问，为什么天上的群星会闪烁，为什么人类会有贫富之分，为什么他们的族人在几百年后才开始反抗帝国统治，仿佛要把人生前十四年的“为什么”都补上。加隆也不厌其烦地一一回答，无论拖着多么疲惫的身躯。只有一次，他未能回答。  
为什么边境行政区的总督会被斩首？拿着那张揉得皱巴巴的传单，小勤务兵问。他猛然噤声，只见他的长官脸色惨白，蓝瞳扩散变黑，紧接着是不受控制的剧烈战栗，若非他冲上前去搀扶，恐怕就要一头栽倒在地。  
加隆经历过的人间地狱，终究还是用这种方式反噬了他。这是他的首次发作，因为父亲惨死的讯息。山区消息闭塞，过了将近五个月，死讯才以敌方传单的形式抵达。米罗跪在地上紧紧地抱着他，用袖子拭去他额前的冷汗涔涔，低声哼着掺杂了古怪方言的童谣。但即使在最痛苦的战栗中，他也紧咬牙关，没有透露自己是总督次子的任何蛛丝马迹。  
帝国军队越发频繁地散播传单，背后是战况的逐渐胶着。国民议会所在的首都久攻不下，而已经沦陷的地区又开始暗流涌动，要把镇压的军队驱逐出去。加隆领导的游击队不断地攻击敌军的补给线，让他们在半岛陷入粮荒，随后趁敌方补给不足，攻下失守的城镇。这个过程中，游击队的规模又进一步扩大，达到了五千人。加隆索性修改了军队的编制，重新设定战斗单位，分配了新的番号，然而他并没有止步于此。  
半岛虽在独立运动初期就已经脱离了帝国的统治，仍然沿用了帝国的官僚制度，最高行政长官为区域总督，先前由提奥老头儿兼任。他被国民议会软禁之后，这个位子就空了出来。人们本以为加隆会补上总督的空缺，他却出人意料地废除了这一整套官僚制度，设立了乡镇自治组织——半岛仿佛成为了他的实验室，用于试验他那些新奇古怪的政治理念。  
这里并不是乌托邦。拉达曼迪斯强烈地反对这场盛大的实验，他那带着异国口音的抗议，淹没在了民众欢呼的喧嚣之中。旧制度的官员被拖下台来，年轻气盛的革命者占领了政府部门，新政策的颁布无需经过漫长的行政流程，只需自治组织投票表决即可。政治制度的革命，以飓风般的速度，狂暴地席卷了这片贫瘠的土地。  
如果不能获得完全的自由，就等同于没有自由。加隆如是回应拉达曼迪斯的质疑。他们回到了少尉初来半岛时剑拔弩张的状态，两种不同的语言在隐秘的空间里激烈交锋。少尉仿佛又成为了在沙龙里手足无措的少年，为自己无法理解的民族情感而茫然，而他所注视着的那个人，仍然光华熠熠。  
帝国的军队暂时退出了半岛，但是最初宣布从帝国独立的地区被大块的敌占区分割开来，除了坚守的首都地区，只剩下几块偏僻地区能够维持独立状态。被加隆改造的半岛仿佛一个异数，在敌军数次反扑的情况下，仍然没有动摇。加隆想要冲破敌占区的包围，朝着首都方向往北推进，将独立区域连起来，还是会遭到帝国的极力阻挠。双方都没有能够从僵局里占到好处。半岛的兵源有限，几次交火中折损的兵力难以迅速得到补充，而帝国显然要把这种你来我往的消耗战持续下去。  
半岛重获自由的喜悦没有持续几个月，又陷入了无兵可用，资源枯竭的境地。眼见着长官忧愁，米罗大着胆子提出，让他进入敌占区刺探情报。小勤务兵已经十五岁了，个头窜高了不少，不复孩童的模样，只是少年人的生涩仍写在他的脸庞上。加隆的第一反应是断然拒绝，他并非没有向敌占区派遣情报人员，他们多数有去无回，还有一些仍然音讯断绝，不知生死。让一个未成年的娃娃兵去做间谍的事情，他难以想象，更何况他早已默认了这个孩子与自己的亲缘关系。  
然而星火一旦在心底燃起，就难以扑灭，直至成为熊熊烈焰。米罗从未放弃说服长官将自己派遣去敌占区的努力，他抓住一切可能的机会，明示或暗示他可以成为优秀的间谍。他生于千丘之城，帝国的官方语言就是他的母语，他还会说不下五种方言，每一种都流利得跟在那地方生活了一辈子似的。他变着花样儿给加隆展示自己的语言天赋，每换一种语言他便能换一个人格，当年那个可怜巴巴抱着长官抹眼泪的小流浪儿的人格，却不知道被他丢到哪里去了。你还是个孩子。加隆试图用这个万能的理由堵住他的嘴，而他反过来用这理由说明，孩子更不容易受到怀疑。  
就这么软磨硬泡了一个多月，米罗未见丝毫气馁。面对一次又一次的拒绝乃至厉声斥责，他始终积极地争取机会。加隆仿佛在他身上看到了当年选择绝食也不屈从于父亲安排的自己。最终他决定对米罗摊牌。你会死在敌占区。他企图用冷酷的口气陈述这个事实，他知道自己失败了。  
小勤务兵笑了，他说原本他只想着活命，但他现在知道了还有比生命更重要的东西。他的话语如沉甸甸的石头压在加隆的心上。他意识到，民族的情感正在吞噬一个个鲜活的生命，而他无法阻止这个过程。他自己本身已经化作了民族的符号。  
加隆终于还是丢盔弃甲，同意了小勤务兵的请求。在前往敌占区的前一夜，加隆以饯行的名义，偷偷摸摸带着米罗去了半岛上最大的窑子，那里的姑娘热情地迎接她们心目中的英雄。少年起初新奇万分，而后目瞪口呆，最后从几个丰腴的女子那里夺门而逃，衣衫仅剩遮羞的几缕。仅一墙之隔的加隆，还在颠鸾倒凤，如明天就是末日来临那般做爱。  
少年的成人礼就这样尴尬地结束了，勉强算是个成年人的米罗次日抖抖索索地出发，背着简单的行囊，身着破烂的便装。他以流浪儿的身份而来，又以流浪儿的身份而去。  
这一走便是两个月毫无音讯，期间半岛又经历了一次帝国的反扑，加隆心力交瘁，忧心如焚，却无法在他人面前显露出来。他必须是烈火，不能黯淡片刻。好在米罗的密信终于传来，他与先前失联的几个情报人员搭上了线，探听到了他的间谍生涯中的第一条讯息，虽只是包围半岛的驻军的某个小队的行动计划，但其意义远远超越了这条讯息本身。他不会知道他的长官是怎样紧紧攥着那封密信的，也不会知道长官如何彻夜难眠。  
公民自治的风暴在半岛上盘旋，与帝国的拉锯战却在缓慢地消磨着人们的革命热情。随着海外支援的物资在逐渐减少，少数人开始陷入了焦虑。国际社会对独立运动的关注度正在降低，被控诉大屠杀的油画所感动的民众，正在逐渐忘却还有这么一波人在苦苦支撑。拉达曼迪斯是第一批登陆半岛的C国职业军人，也是最后一批。他定期向远在大陆另一端的上级汇报独立运动的进程，请求增加支援，只能得到“继续坚持”的指示。他与历经多次作战幸存下来的五十多名职业军人，如同在茫茫大洋漂流的水手，不得不隐姓埋名，四面孤立无援。  
那不存在的祖国，仍然有如海市蜃楼。而少尉只觉自己如同闯入列皮他飞岛的格列佛，人们在需要的时候称他为兄弟，不需要的时候则当他是异国人。民族的情感还能支撑他走多远？他与加隆并肩送走了小勤务兵，心中暗问，不知是在叩问那个衣衫褴褛的孩子，还是在叩问自己。  
不久后米罗传来了第二封密信。信中内容极为混乱，经过几番解读，才从里面勉强拼凑出了一条模糊的消息。帝国要从南边大陆的附属国调来海军，组成联合舰队，全面封锁半岛。但是这场封锁将于什么时候发生，如何行动，再无其他信息。  
革命军的海军力量几乎为零。帝国在海洋上的全面封锁，意味着再没有国际支援可以流入独立区域。拉达曼迪斯即刻提出，让C国派遣海军来打破封锁，回应他的是加隆的沉默。战略会议上其他参与者的目光也在无声地提示他，他们并不希望外国力量过多地介入革命。少尉沉默了下来，随后起身离席。  
在全面封锁到来之前，他仍然坚持给C国的军部发信，请求支援。他在信里隐晦地提到了帝国即将成立联合舰队一事，希望能引起军部的警觉。信件发出许久，也未能得到回音，仿佛遗失在了苍茫大海。  
第二封密信之后，米罗失联了。长达几个月的时间里，没有他的任何音讯。加隆表面镇定，实则狂躁不安，他咬牙独自扛过了几次发作。半岛突破敌占区的努力，开始有所起色。独立运动的力量往北推进了几十公里，拿下了几座小型城镇。就在加隆在沙盘上将棋子插到下一个目标，也是半岛和首都之间的敌占区人口最多的城镇，准备发动进攻之时，传令兵给他带来了一个消息。  
某个被俘的士兵要求见他。此人约莫四十出头，蓄着B国男人常见的络腮胡，眼神躲闪飘忽。他用帝国的官方语告诉加隆，自己本是炊事兵，在情报机关给官老爷做饭，不是什么好差事，但不至于成为炮灰。一个多月前他被扔到前线成为普通步兵，是因为犯了大错。他同情一个遭受酷刑的少年，给他偷偷带了些烤饼，后来被上头捉到了马脚。加隆强装镇静，问他那个少年的模样，他便一五一十地描述了，还说当时少年已经血肉淋漓，神智混乱，只能挤出零碎词句，这里面便有加隆的名字。于是他抱着侥幸心理求见，希望能够得到赦免，早日返还家乡。  
加隆没有问他更多细节，仅是那些磕磕巴巴的描述，就如同重锤，狠狠敲击着他的脑壳。他匆匆送走了那个俘虏，又遣开了其他士兵，只踉跄了几步就跪倒在地。最为剧烈的一次发作悄然袭来，没有小勤务兵那在耳畔低吟的古怪童谣，他如同坠入无尽深窟。他不知道自己挣扎着颤抖了有多久，时间丧失了意义，只知道他勉强把自己重新拼合起来，从深窟里爬出的时候，拉达曼迪斯正在紧紧地抱着他，一如他们山洞深处那不被人看见的拥抱。  
少尉先前已经觉察到了加隆的异样。他曾在不止一个士兵的眼底看到过濒临崩溃的疯狂，也曾见证过战争的后遗症将一个人彻底地摧毁。但他难以想象那团始终燃烧的烈火也会罩上阴霾，而加隆极力克制的冷静，也仿佛在不断否认他的直觉。听闻加隆与俘虏单独会面，他预感到此事恐怕与敌占区的情报人员有关，于是匆匆赶来，不顾勤务兵的阻拦，闯进了加隆的房间。  
他无法与黑暗抗衡，只能在边缘死死拉住加隆，不让他完全坠落下去。大战将至，他甚至不知道是否应该召来军医，那些原先的江湖医生，除了开点镇定的药剂，大概没有什么其他办法。加隆如溺水的人大口喘着气，稍微缓和过来之后，他也只能动作僵硬地抱着他，冰冷的手指摁在他的后颈上。  
他没有说出来的话是，米罗临走之前，将一封信悄悄地托付于他。至于为什么选择这个异国人，而不是自己的长官，那个孩子没有多做解释。与米罗对视的时候，拉达曼迪斯已大概猜出了真相是什么。那封信他从未打开过，还压在厚厚的文件堆下面。  
要是我死了，就把这封信交给长官。那是米罗留给他的最后一句话。  
目睹了加隆被黑暗侵袭的过程，少尉决定再把那封信压一压，以免那孩子掩盖了两年的“真相”，成为压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。也许下一场战役的胜利，能够成为解开加隆心魔的良药。到那个时候，这个年轻人的死亡就会被罩上荣耀的光环，熠熠生辉。  
现实给了他狠狠的一记耳光。半岛的革命军朝着挡在他们与首都之间的人口重镇发起进攻，却被森严的防守拦下。在蒸汽机和燧发枪已经登上战争舞台的时代，让他们束手无策的，竟然还是厚重的石墙，滚烫的柏油，还有骤雨一般落下的碎石和箭矢。帝国军队紧闭城门，不出来迎战，打算用长达数月的围城战来消耗掉半岛的军队力量。  
他们没有足以击穿城墙的重型大炮，更没有能够经得起围城战消耗的兵力。拉达曼迪斯在血糊糊的伤兵堆里逡巡，计算着还能作战的人数，忧心忡忡。加隆却还是光华四射的模样，毋宁说，伤亡越是惨重，他越是如同灼目的烈焰。第三日，攻城战即将再次开始之时，加隆向冲阵的士兵发表了战前演说。他们今日的牺牲并非牺牲，而是不朽，为的是民族的尊严，为的是祖国的独立。在这些已经被重复无数次的话语之后，他加入了新的话语。  
如果拿下这座城镇，他们将会得到前所未有的回报。  
没有人知道那巨大的回报究竟指的是什么，但是潘多拉的魔盒就此打开了。疲惫且绝望的士兵迎着柏油雨爬上了城墙，咆哮着把刺刀捅进敌人的肚子。防线被撕开了一道细小的裂口，随后如堤坝被洪水冲垮。革命军冲进城中，疯狂地“清扫”敌军残余的力量。  
很快这种清扫就演变成了不分青红皂白的屠杀。再也分不清谁是A国人，谁是B国人了，任何人看起来都像是敌人。拉达曼迪斯发现情势不妙，即刻下令要求停止劫掠，但是军队已经失控，根本听不进他的命令。他绝望地发现加隆站在城墙上，堆积的尸首旁，注视着火光四起的城市。滚滚浓烟隐去了他的神情。没有命令。  
少尉咬咬牙，冲进了正在燃烧的城市，惨叫声此起彼伏，针一般刺进他的耳膜。他试图把士兵从疯狂的边缘拉回，他朝着几个正在洗劫民宅的士兵怒吼，让他们马上归队。他的命令起到了一些效果，这些士兵不情愿地扔下手中财物，悻悻离开。然而他的权威在群体的狂热之前，如同螳臂当车。他掏出手枪，威胁两个正忙着把一个年轻女子从屋里拖出的家伙，若不放开那女子，他们的脑袋就会开花。但他没想到的是，第三人从屋里朝他开了枪，子弹打在他的腹部上。  
他惊愕地倒在地上，淌着血，眼睁睁地看着那三人将女子奸污了，随后还往她脸上唾了几口，扬长而去。他的视线因剧痛而模糊，但他仍然拼命挣扎着保持清醒。无辜的受害者乌发覆面，蜷缩在尘土里，然后朝他爬过来，拾起他那把被踢到一边的手枪，朝他笑了一笑，便把枪口塞进了自己嘴里，扣动扳机。  
艳阳高悬，浓烟蔽日。拉达曼迪斯失去意识之前，仿佛看到了那身着宽大白袖的花袍子的少年，长长的金发上缠着色彩明丽的头巾，别着沉甸甸的金饰，朝着他俯下身来，对他说，为了祖国。


	3. Chapter 3

洗劫持续了两天两夜。拉达曼迪斯半昏半醒地在高烧中辗转，失血过多，发冷，呕吐，但这些痛苦都抵不上心底巨大的空洞。他脸色惨白地注视着斑驳的天花板，假装看不到加隆凝视着他的目光。  
当他终于有气力挤出完整的句子，他说他要回去。回到他法律意义上的祖国，当着国王陛下的面，当着上下议院的面，请求C国派遣正规海军和陆军支援。加隆吻了他，不是面颊上的吻，而是落在他的唇上，热烈如同亲吻一个情人，又虔诚如同在亲吻一个圣徒。这个吻来得如此突然，他吻得无比生涩且笨拙，但为了它，他又仿佛等待了整整一个世纪。  
待少尉能够从病榻起身，那三个袭击长官，轮奸女子的恶徒已经遭到了军法处决，但更多参与劫掠的士兵并没有被追究罪行。群体的罪恶便不再是罪恶。废墟燃烧的黑烟还未完全散去，人们已在欢庆战争的胜利，仿佛帝国联合舰队的海上全面封锁还没有来临。  
从海上直接离开变得极其困难，少尉不得不穿过山区，突破帝国的陆上封锁线，抵达另一个国家的港口，再从那里出发去C国。拖着枪伤未愈的身体，他踏上了回程之路。临行前夜，他把米罗生前委托给他的信件，塞进了加隆手里。  
他本以为加隆会失控，但他爱慕了多年的那个人，仍然平静如常。加隆当着他的面拆开了信件，读完了米罗用还显稚嫩的笔迹写下的文字。我知道的，他说，那孩子并不是什么千丘之城教会的神父的私生子，他来认亲，只是为了不用上前线当炮灰，跟着长官吃好喝好。但他就是我的孩子。  
革命军里的所有士兵都是我的孩子。甚至是那三个被处决的士兵。  
他的谵语被拉达曼迪斯打断了，少尉用吻堵上了他苍白的双唇。唇齿厮磨之间，他咬破了他的唇。噙着鲜血，他们激烈地索求着彼此。  
原本只需要十日的路程，拉达曼迪斯断断续续地走了二十多天，为了避开帝国设在大路的关卡，他在荒山小径艰难跋涉，有时甚至需要用刀子开路。直至他踏上了拥挤肮脏的客船，他仍未觉得自己真正离开了荒蛮，他的一部分似乎已经永远留在了半岛的黄沙里。  
万万没有预料到的是，他本以为自己是被遗忘的水手，C国却把他当成了荒岛求生归来的鲁滨逊。他抵达钢铁之都的港口，去军部报道的时候，人们看着他，仿佛看着从坟墓里爬出来的幽灵。我们以为你已经战死了。  
拉达曼迪斯这才知道，自从米罗传来帝国准备组建联合舰队的消息之后，他发给C国的信件都被在海上拦截了下来。有了新的海军力量撑腰，B国开始大着胆子袭击C国的邮船，然后又装作不知情的样子赔偿一笔钱，目的是为了阻止独立地区的情况向外泄露，减少国际援助力量。而就此失联的拉达曼迪斯，在军部的档案里，已经变成了“失踪”状态，再过几个月恐怕就会变成“阵亡”。  
少尉只觉头晕目眩，他颓然跌坐在椅子上。某种可怕的直觉告诉他，他那封请求海军支援的信件落到了帝国的情报机关手里，从而让他们知道了联合舰队的信息已经被革命军的情报人员获取。米罗可能因此被捕，在严刑拷打中死去。那个孩子如此信任他，却因为这种方式遭到暴露。世间荒诞莫过于此。  
更荒诞的是，他迅速登上了钢铁之都的报纸头条。记者们嗅到了他身上的新闻价值，妙笔生花，把他描述成以一己之力拯救陷于水深火热的独立运动的英雄，在跟腐朽的古老帝国斗争的过程中身受重伤——是的，他没敢告诉那些记者，其实他是被革命军的士兵给打了一枪。他成为了贵族名流的座上客，军衔也接连擢升了三级，从少尉摇身变成少校。重新穿上鲜红的军装，他的胸前多了好几枚沉甸甸的金质银质勋章。  
潮水般涌来的功名，没有令他忘却自己的真正目的。他向那些宴请他的大人物请求，让他们提出向B国正式宣战的议案，或者退而求其次，让他在上下议院发言也可以。他会以亲身经历痛陈出兵的必要性。但是大人物们不然巧妙地转移话题，不然看似爽朗实则轻蔑地大笑，以此回应他的请求。不善言辞的少校憋得满脸通红，却没有更好的办法。  
又一场宴会的邀请，来自于C国的大主教。拉达曼迪斯已经厌倦于被上流社会当作一个新奇的景观来观赏，但也不敢拒绝来自宗教领袖的邀请。他仍抱着微薄的希望，也许信奉同一个上帝的宗教情感，能够成为C国正式援助A国的理由。他着盛装赴宴，在宴会上见到了一个他无论如何也想象不到会出现在那里的人。  
他见到了加隆。金发青年身着素净的黑色长袍，坐在大主教左侧。他用拉丁语与主教不时低声交谈，神色宁静且祥和。当青年意识到自己正在被注视，抬起头来与他四目相对，少校慌忙低头盯着自己的餐盘。最初的震惊过去后，他意识到也许这就是小流浪儿口中的“父亲”，跟加隆长相一模一样的，千丘之城教会的神父。  
加隆从未承认过他与那个神父的亲缘关系。他仿佛想要把这件事情粉饰成一个巧合，在世界的某个角落，某个跟自己毫无干系的人，恰巧生着同一张脸。但是世间哪有那么多巧合？宴会结束后，拉达曼迪斯鼓足勇气朝那位神父走去，而对方似乎也等待了他许久。  
我料想您已经见过了我的胞弟。神父开口道，请告诉我，他现在仍然活着。  
使人惊异的并非他们是孪生兄弟这个事实，而是即使分离了那么多年，不知对方生死，他们说话的音调和语气仍然出奇地相似。拉达曼迪斯向他描述了自己在半岛的经历，有意略去了加隆发病的事实，屠城之事更是绝口不提。但这些已经足够让神父面色发白，摇摇欲坠。悲伤的时候他们也如此相似。  
后来拉达曼迪斯知道了加隆的兄长的经历。撒加一年多前来到钢铁之都，逐个拜访德高望重的教士，说服他们在传道的时候，向民众散播援助A国独立运动的重要性。然后他获得了大主教的信任，接触到了上层社会的人。但是C国的利益集团远比其宗教力量要顽固。他们考量的是自己从这场战争中能够获利多少。他们认为A国土地贫瘠，经济薄弱，不值得为这样一个小国失去与大帝国的贸易。  
在游说的过程中，他从未放弃寻找加隆的努力。他指着自己的脸，询问每一个可能见过加隆的人，除了他的兄弟五年前就已经离开钢铁之都，前往独立地区之外，他没能得到更多的消息。加隆在半岛更改了自己的姓名，断绝了通讯，对于他那些旧识来说，他就像消失在了革命的洪流之中。  
得知加隆仍然活着，甚至成为了半岛的革命风暴的中心，撒加感慨万千。他的立场与拉达曼迪斯的一致，革命需要外国势力的介入，否则就会演化为滔天洪水。某种微妙的，身为“文明社会”的公民的自觉，让他们站在了同一阵线。他们所要对抗之物，不仅仅是古老帝国镇压独立运动的残暴制度，更是革命孕育出的群体狂热。  
少校就此多了一位盟友，以及他背后庞大的宗教势力。撒加暗示拉达曼迪斯应当从几个宗教情结深厚的大人物着手，在他们面前描述教徒被帝国屠杀的惨状，让他们产生自己要将无辜信徒从宗教迫害中拯救出的使命感。少校心领神会，按照神父指点的策略，必要的时候夸张一下大屠杀的情节，再适当地抹一抹眼泪。当然他是挤不出眼泪来的，只能用手绢装模作样地擦一擦。  
他那难以称得上技艺精湛的演出，再加上众多教士在虔信的贵族耳边卖力鼓动，终于给他争取到了在议院发言的机会。出兵，还是不出兵？几百名议员吵得不可开交的嘈杂声中，拉达曼迪斯登上中心的演讲台。深广的穹顶之下，他站得笔直，手心里全是冷汗。掌握着这个世界帝国的达官贵人们，用苛刻的目光扫视着他，让他觉得自己仿佛暴露在炽烈的日光之下。  
他磕磕绊绊地讲述自己目睹装满奴隶的B国货船停在港口，抬出一具又一具尸体的情形。他描述了因国民议会的愚蠢决策而死去的士兵，因缺乏经验而牺牲游击队员，因出卖战友而被他亲手击毙的叛徒。他停了下来。然后缓慢地解开了军装的扣子。  
众人哗然。在议院宽衣解带已经足够具有冲击性，更骇人的是军装之下袒露出的丑陋伤痕。他的腹部上盘踞着的深深伤口，仿佛在无声诉说着战争的残酷。少校接下来的话语引发了更大的哗然。此刻我有多么希望宣称，这道伤口来自于敌人，但它来自于革命军。  
他的声音颤抖着，将他归国后只字不提的屠城之事，在众多议员们面前和盘托出。他没有掩饰革命军死伤惨重，弹尽粮绝的窘迫，也没有粉饰他们失控之后的残暴。他说他将始终记得那个饮弹自尽的受害者，无论她是哪国人。我们必须做些什么。他请求道，声音里带着一丝绝望。  
次日的报纸头条如同爆炸了一般，钢铁之都的街头巷尾，皆在议论那个前去援助革命，却被革命所伤的军官。拉达曼迪斯做贼般溜进议院旁的大教堂，他本以为撒加会谴责他的莽撞，让革命的荒蛮暴露在公众眼前。但神父只是不紧不慢地告诉他，他做得很好。  
撒加站在巨大花窗投下的斑驳彩影里，微笑着。深蓝色的眼底有着他熟悉的狂热。  
民间舆论的推动，再加上宗教团体的煽风点火，议院终于通过了向独立地区派遣海军的方案。然而拉达曼迪斯隐隐觉得事情并没有那么简单。在人道主义的大旗之下，潜藏着他看不到的政治交易，如同潜藏在撒加眼底的灼灼燃烧的阴影。  
国力最为强盛的C国宣布出兵之后，攻克D国和E国的防线就轻而易举了。从千丘之城教会流亡出来的神职人员，趁势说服了两国的统治者。至此，三个大国形成了联盟，舰队开始朝着独立地区的海域聚集。自大陆战争以来最大规模的海战，一触即发。  
作为最早援助独立运动的军人，拉达曼迪斯被请上了指挥舰。踏上这个配备了八十四门大炮的庞然巨物，少校不由为之震慑。新式的大炮和弹药，钢铁加固的舰体，工业革命的成果将会无情地碾过古老帝国的舰队。  
若是他们足以碾压帝国的舰队，他们也完全有能力将革命军摧毁。这个念头一旦浮现，就如同不散的幽魂，时时逡巡在拉达曼迪斯心头。他仍然记得加隆在他提出请求海外援助时的沉默。但木已成舟，这艘庞然巨舰已经在向着半岛行驶，以和平的名义。  
和平这个字眼，对于因战争而伤痕累累的半岛而言，已经变得过于陌生。帝国从它的附属国征集了一万五千名士兵，用舰队将他们运送至独立地区。革命军以削减了近半兵力才获得的胜果，又被帝国的援军搋夺，仅能苟延残喘。三国联合舰队的到来，不啻于扔给溺水者的一块浮木。  
只是这块浮木游荡着漂在水面，迟迟没有漂到眼前。谁才能代表革命？是加隆领导的半岛游击队？还是那始终躲在首都的国民议会？三国联合舰队在半岛西面的海域汇合之后，始终没有展开下一步行动。舰队总司令派遣数名信使，挂着中立的旗帜，朝首都的方向航去。注视着那艘船在灼烈日光下的耀眼白帆，拉达曼迪斯知道他们已经做出了选择——国民议会。  
加隆卷起的公民自治的风暴，被C国的舰队总司令认为过于激进，难以控制。即使他率领的游击队在两年间是抗击帝国的主要力量，他们还是这样被抛弃了。  
残酷的选择就此做出了。接下来就是谈判与施压的过程。C国即使派出了庞大的舰队，仍然不希望损失一兵一卒，期待着B国能够在此威慑之下，与革命军签订停火协议。独立区域在名义上仍然归B国管理，但是拥有自治权。这个方案被国民议会接受了，帝国那边即使万般不情愿，还是在三国的胁迫下停止了进攻。  
尴尬的和平，与之相伴的是尴尬的会谈。三方在指定的港口城市进行谈判，进展极其缓慢。拉达曼迪斯跟随舰队总司令参与了几次会议，拉锯战式的谈判间隙，他以会见之前的战友为名，骑马出城前往寻找游击队的驻营。  
满目皆是疮痍。附属国军队的登陆，让半岛又经历了一番血与火的洗劫。原先他们攻下的城镇，现已残破不堪。他在本该是他们占领的地区游荡，直至在路边遇到一位巡逻的游击队员，没等他开口，对方瞪着他身上的鲜红军装，便抽出枪来指着他。他慌忙用当地语解释自己是援助革命的C国军官。  
C国要把我们卖给敌人。那个年轻人咬牙切齿地如是回答。  
他最终还是找到了加隆，在怒放着蓝色野花的山岗上。远远看到拉达曼迪斯身着少校的制服，加隆怔愣了片刻，便穿过繁茂野花朝他扑了过来。重逢未给他们带来更多的喜悦，相拥着倒在野草丛中，加隆说游击队现在只剩下不到三千人。他的笑容里有着不断碎裂之后又被重新拼合的脆弱，以至于拉达曼迪斯在告诉他，他失散多年的兄长正在钢铁之都的时候，都不得不小心翼翼地选择词语。加隆并没有表现出多少讶异，他说他知道撒加肯定能找到活下去的办法。只是眼泪就这样从眼底泛了上来，他把脸埋在少校的肩膀，抱怨着军装的金色肩章太硌人。  
C国构建的政治蓝图里，没有他和他的革命军的位置。于是他无视三方谈判达成的停火协议，向临海城镇发动了数次进攻，而附属国军队也忽略联合舰队的威胁，接连袭击革命军占领的区域。难得拥有片刻和平的半岛，荒诞剧仍在不断上演。这厢在谈判桌上吵得不可开交，那厢在战场上杀得两眼通红。  
历时三个月的谈判最终崩裂。帝国的舰队开了第一炮，三国联合舰队便冲进海湾迎战。那日海湾黑烟滚滚，炮火声震天，几十艘庞然大物在血与火的冲撞中怒号咆哮。帝国联合舰队的两千多门火炮，足有三国舰队的一倍，却无法抵挡钢铁怪物的撞击。几个小时后，夕阳西沉，帝国也迎来了它的海上力量的日暮。主力舰几乎被摧毁殆尽，三千多名海军将士阵亡。他们的对手，只折损了一百余人。  
绚烂夕照之下，残破的巨舰颓然倾斜，吐着缕缕黑烟，如垂死巨鲸没入海底。

TBC


End file.
